Vanilla Girl
by xlittleminxx
Summary: A Naley like no other. Set in South Africa. AU. Haley's POV.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a Naley – set in South Africa. They speak a different language sometimes…but that will be translated or it means you don't need to know what it means. So bear with me. I haven't wrote Naley in a while so I went all AU with this. If you like…let me know. Remember I own nothing…the characters belong to the show and creators. South Africa belongs to no-one and this fic belongs to me. Have fun reading!

oOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 1

The hot South African sun shone down on the small town of Fort Beaufort. The air was stuffy and in typical South African fashion the day was just perfect for outside activities – not too warm and not too cold. It was a lovely summer day and the town looked like perfection. The grass was the greenest shade it had ever been, the water was a crystal blue that screamed out to be touched and there was no cloud in the sky. In the park across the road a group of boys were playing touch rugby as girls walked by, obviously checking out the guys.

I pushed a piece of my long brown hair behind my ears and pressed my sunglasses up the bridge of my nose until they fit snugly over my hazel eyes. The harsh sunlight streamed through the windows of the diner I was sitting in and I furrowed my brow as I stared down at my phone and bag lying on the wooden table before me. My father had promised me the world and instead I had to settle for South Africa – miles away from my home in England. But I, Haley James, was tired of fighting it.

A shadow fell over my table and I felt the anger bubbling inside me. Carefully I looked up and my eyes connected with crystal blue eyes above me. I cocked my head at the unwelcome guest, lifting my eyebrow so he could see my annoyance at being disturbed. He stood there – smirking down at me – and I marveled at his cocky posture.

"Wat kan ek vir jou kry?" he asked huskily and I was taken aback by his sexy voice.

Slowly I let down my anger and re-evaluated him. The boy had longish black hair – a soft and silky piece hung lazily over one of his eyes making him seem way more mysterious than I would ever think he was. His crystal blue eyes held a mischievous sparkle in them that – if let loose – I could only imagine would cause trouble. But inside them I saw a memory, a hurt if I could go that far, that had been locked up for years. Don't even ask me how I saw it but I did and it made him so much more human. A chuckle escaped his lips that shook me out of my gaze. He was still smirking at me. Damn sexy smirk he had. Mentally I slapped myself. There wasn't time for daydreaming about the impossible. Suddenly I realized with a start that he had said something in a language I had never heard and didn't understand and had to fight a dumb look crossing my face.

"Excuse me?" I asked politely – my thick British accent coming through with every word - and the boy shrugged.

"Ah I get it… You're English. My bad. What can I get you?" he asked non-caringly and it was only then that I saw the menu he was holding out towards me. Embarrassed I quickly took it from him and flipped it open.

"I'll give you a few minutes." He said after a few seconds – obviously checking me out – before he turned and walked away. I could hear him chuckle lightly to himself as he walked away and for a second I let myself indulge in his addictive laughter. A smile slid over my face instantly and I was blissfully unaware of him smiling at me.

Seconds later my phone vibrated against the wooden table and I reached out my hand and snatched it almost automatically.

"Hey Daddy…I see you figured out how to call me with the cellphone." I couldn't control my laughter and my father chuckled good-heartedly on the other side.

"These things are way too complicated for my taste. When I opened the phone it gave me a list of songs…I didn't even know I had songs on here!" I had to resist the urge to laugh loudly as I stroked my hand through my hair.

"You'll get used to it I promise."

"I'll keep you to that, sweetheart."

There was a pause in the conversation and somehow I already knew what was coming as he sighed on the other side of the line.

Jimmy James was a lot of things: a great worker, athlete, business man. But an attentive parent he was not. Not that I could truly blame him. For the past six years he had moved around with his business. India, Australia, London, Brazil, New York… and now South Africa. I was used to it by now. I was 17, turning 18 in a few more months, and I was world wise enough to know it. My mother – Lydia James now Gregory – and my father had separated when I was only five years old. They blamed it on the small amount of time they spent together but I knew it was because of Frank.

Frank was my younger brother. When I was four we were all in a horrific car accident – me, Jimmy, Lydia and Frank. Only Frank didn't make it out alive. Nobody talked a lot about him after that and pretty soon the divorce papers were signed and Jimmy moved out. Frank would have been 15 if he had survived the crash. I thought about him a lot and I always imagined how he would look. Blonde flopping hair in his face, athletic build…I could even see him as a womanizer. But I never let myself think about how things would have been.

Now I found myself step-sister to 21 year old Seth Hamilton – Carla, my father's wife, son – and 19 year old James Gregory – Ian, my mother's new husband – son. For a year I had lived with Ian, James and my mother in England before it was decided that I would move in with my father, Carla and Seth in South Africa. Why? Well I couldn't really remember and even if I did, I don't think it would make any real sense.

"Honey, I'm so sorry but I've received urgent work. I won't be able to meet you for lunch." It came as no shock to me and even though he couldn't see it I faked a smile – all the while rolling my eyes.

"It's fine Daddy. Really it is." I urged – fighting the urge inside of me to scream out about how unfair it was. Jimmy sighed on the other side and I heard a rustling of papers.

"Seth will pick you up in a while. I'm really sorry sweetheart." I nodded instinctively before he hung up on me. I sighed and threw my phone back into the bag.

I liked Seth, truly I did, but lately I felt like I spent more time with Seth than I did with my own father.

An ice-cream slid over the table towards me and I shockingly looked up towards the boy – the waiter. He was standing in front of me and pulled out a chair across from me – sinking down in it.

"I didn't order this…" I started and he laughed whole-heartedly.

"I know. But you looked like you could use it. Plus…if you haven't noticed – you're the only one in here." He lifted his hands and pointed in every direction in the room. There was no one else there and I smiled like an idiot as I skimmed the top of the ice-cream with my spoon. Slowly I brought it to my mouth and moaned as the delicious taste dissolved in my mouth.

"Hmm…" I smiled and he laughed as he leaned back on his chair and placed his arms behind his head. Once again I had to resist the sudden temptation to stare at the perfectly formed biceps that stuck out from under his shirt sleeves.

"A vanilla girl. Simple yet classic. Old school. Can't go wrong with it." I looked up at him in amazement and he shrugged as if he had read my mind.

"Spend enough time in a diner and you learn how to read people."

"So…read me then…" I challenged and he chuckled.

"My powers only stretch the distance between deserts." I could do nothing else; I just had to laugh at his easy going manner. He made me feel at complete ease – like I fitted in here for the first time.

"Next time I have desert trouble I'll know who to call." I joked and he nodded his head in a serious manner.

"Just your local desert advisor…yeah that's me." Amazement filled me to see how at ease he was at slipping between serious and joking. Now and then he would look around the diner and other times he just smiled at me – saying nothing.

"Squirt…time to get going." The voice made me jump – almost like the time when James had found me and my ex-boyfriend in the room making out. I turned around, grabbing my heart dramatically, and sent a death glare in Seth's direction. The blonde haired man ruffled my hair – earning him another glare because he was well aware I hated it – as he picked up my stuff. His button up shirt hung loosely around his body and I just knew he was going to go gym soon. Like a five year old girl I stuck out my tongue at him quickly – making sure the waiter couldn't see – and Seth laughed.

"Didn't Dad just call you?" I asked surprised that he was there so early. Seth nodded in agreement.

"Yeah so what?"

"I'm so telling Carla you drove over the speed limit again!" I crossed my arms over my chest, thinking I had won, and Seth smirked at me.

"Oh boo hoo. Now get your ass in gear so I can get going. Some of us have lives Haley-Bop." There was in no sense any tension in his words as he turned, whistling, and walked towards the car.

I turned towards the waiter who stood with an amused smirk on his face. I blushed madly before scolding herself… this was no way to start over!

"Thank you for the ice-cream. How much do I owe you?" I asked quickly as I picked up my purse but he only shook his head.

"On the house for you vanilla girl." His smile was genuine and once again I blushed even more.

"Thank you very much." I turned and walked out of the door. Turning my head back a bit I smiled at him.

"Haley James. I'm Haley James." I quickly called but felt instantly stupid for blurting it out. He waved as he walked closer to the door.

"Nathan Scott…" Nathan and I smiled at each other as Seth started the car and drove off. Nathan kept his gaze on the car until it was out of sight before he turned around, whistling to himself.


	2. Author's Note

Latest update as to where I am and what will be happening with my stories:

**Latest update as to where I am and what will be happening with my stories:**

**Wow. It's been a while since I replied/wrote any stories. But here's the 411 as to what is going on, so none of you are out of the loop. The sad news for me is that Varsity/College is taking up all my time. Yeah, I don't even have time to check because of it and it sucks but I chose to come and do this. I'm studying a very difficult course and this being my first year in dorms, I'm also tied down to all first year activities. Which means there is no such thing as free time - and when there is, its usually spent studying for the next test. This has also given me some, probably well deserved, forced writers block to keep me from writing anything. Sure, I've tried, but it all comes out crap to me. But, hopefully, I'll be able to get past my forced writers block and write something soon. I'd like you to take a moment and to message me what stories you'd like to see continued - for those I will check out first to see what I can do about it. Otherwise, all stories that have not been updated will go on a permanent hiatus. I give you all a while to decide, comment or send me a message and if you have any ideas - PMs are ALWAYS welcome. Thanks for staying true to my stories!**

**M**


End file.
